A James Harry Potter Story part 2
by SamHobbit
Summary: Well you wanted it so here it is part 2 to the original
1. Chapter 1

I still don't own Harry Potter or any recognizable books mentioned.

You asked for it so hopefully you'll like it. Please send me ideas via email or review I barley have an idea of what I want. Sorry it took so long, school kept getting in the way, but now its summer so no more stalling.

Thanks

Chapter 1

Who ARE You?

"_Sirius!" James yelled. "My little sister?"_

"_Oh come off it James. I'm not that little." Jane smiled, leaning on Sirius. _

"_She's not that much younger than you." Sirius tried to justify. _

"_He's right James and you know it. Besides, if it has to be one of your friends wouldn't you rather its Sirius than someone else?" Lily distinguished who she was meaning by nodding her head toward Peter, who was sitting alone at the fire. _

"_Yeah, but…oh never mind. Come on. We don't have class today, so who wants to go to Hogsmade?_

"Harry, are you sure were even allowed to be in Hogsmade today?" Hermione asked as they walked toward the deserted village.

"What? Worried we'll get in trouble?" Harry laughed at her. Ron, badly, stifled a laugh. She scolded them with her eyes.

"I'm serious. Harry, how bad would you feel if you get expelled your seventh year?" She asked him, putting it in perspective.

Harry shrugged her warning off as they neared Hogsmade.

"_Hey, isn't that, that new shop that Professor Branch told us about?" Jane asked, referring to their Muggle Studies Professor. _

"_I think so." James said barley glancing at it. _

"_Hey, James. Look at this." Sirius beamed noticing that Zoko's had a sign boasting their new inventory._

"_Awesome!" Jane and James cheered, losing any thought of the Muggles. The three went toward it leaving Lily alone. _

"_Might as well see if what they have is real." She walked toward it._

"Ron, look at this." Harry pointed toward Zoko's.

"Let's have a look. You coming, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"No. Professor Branch told me the other day that Hogsmade has a Muggle shop here every few years." Hermione said looking around.

"Ok." The boys said as they left her.

Hermione wandered only a few minutes before she found the shop she wanted. She walked and started looking around.

A sign toward the back caught her eye: Muggle Literature.

She made her way through the groups of people until she got to the books.

"A book about Wizards and Dragons? Who would want to read that?" A girl next to Hermione complained, tossing a copy of _The Hobbit_ back into the pile.

Hermione was about to pick it up when a voice caught her attention.

_Lily walked into the shop, browsing. She found herself in the back, near some bens filled with various books. She was about to search through it when a voice caught her attention._

"_Excuse me?" Lily asked the voice._

"Excuse me?" It called

"What?" Hermione asked. She looked around, searching for who was talking.

"_What?" It called _

_Lily wandered toward the voice. "I'm sorry? What?"_

"I'm sorry? What?" It asked.

"Who is this?" Hermione called, assuming it was some sort of ghost.

"_Who is this?" It called._

"_Lily Evans. Who is this?" She asked, feeling stupid for talking to thin air._

"Lily Evans. Who is this?" It called.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She answered, now feeling nervous.

"_I'm Hermione Granger." It answered, now feeling nervous._

"_Are you ok?" Lily asked along with the voice._

_A bright light flashed, blinding her. _

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked along with the voice.

A bright light flashed, blinding her.


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own Harry Potter or anything recognizable.

Please send me ideas via email or review. I barley have an idea of what I want. Sorry, it took so long. School kept getting in the way, but now its summer so no more stalling. Oh, and sorry if their personalities are off I've been having trouble with that lately.

Thanks

Chapter 2

_Lily?_ Hermione?

_Hermione rubbed her hurt eyes. "Wonder what kind of spell that was." She asked herself. She glanced around her. _Man, who decorated this place? Someone stuck in the 60's? _Hermione thought walking out of the shop. _

"_Hey, Lil." A girl called. Hermione recognized her from Hogwarts: A History. _

"What…" _Hermione whispered before catching herself, "Hey!"_

"_Find anything good?" James asked._

"_Not really." She told him. _Well he hasn't changed.

"_Let's go have a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks." Sirius suggested. _

"_Yeah." Jane cheered she took Sirius offered hand and headed for it. _

"_Come on." James smiled at her. _

What is going on here? Where exact--? When exactly am I?

"_Sure." Hermione smiled. _Until I figure this out I should at least play along.

Lily tried to blink away the spots that were forming in front of her. "What spell was that?" She wondered.

She headed out of the shop, noticing the shop around her. What time is this set in? She thought walking out of the shop.

"Herm!" A boy called. She turned around. _What's with James' voice?_

"What? James, is this some sort of new joke that you're pulling?" Lily asked walking over to him.

"What are you talking about?" A red head asked.

_What's with Arthur? _She thought. "What do you mean?"

"You just called Harry 'James'--" The red head started.

"You know I hate that." The boy called 'Harry' finished.

"Wait, James, Arthur, what kind of joke are you trying to pull on me?"

"James?"

"Arthur?"

"Yeah." Lily cocked an eye back.

"_So you find anything good at that old shop?" Sirius asked as they sat down at a table in the back. _

"_Nothing really."_

_She looked around. The three Broom sticks looked the same as it would in the future. _

"_You ok?" James asked moving a strand of straight red hair out of her face. _

Red? Straight? _Hermione noticed. _

"Anything actually Muggle in there?" Harry asked as they walked past the lake on their way back inside the castle.

"Kind of." She smiled.

"You ok?" The boy that insisted on being called 'Ron' asked.

"Huh? Yeah." She replied glancing at him before looking out over the lake. The reflection caught her eye.

_Bushy? Brown? _Lily noticed

"_I'll be right back." Hermione announced standing up. She ran to find a mirror. Once she did she realized why everyone insisted on calling her 'Lily'. _

If I have Lily's body, then she must be in…


	3. Chapter 3

I still don't own Harry Potter or anything recognizable.

Please send me ideas via email or review. I barley have an idea of what I want. Sorry, it took so long. Thanks

Chapter 3

You ok?

"Hermione?" Ron asked noticing her quick stop.

_That must be her name. I must have switched bodies with this Hermione girl. Oh no. I have mid-term finals coming up. I can't have this happening._ Lily thought franticly.

"Herm?" Harry asked noticing her silence.

_What is going on here? Ok stay calm. Relax you can figure this out. I need to go to the library._ Lily thought.

"Hey, Herm? You ok?" Ron asked, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't touch me. I don't know what's going, but I'm going to figure it out." She snapped, brushing Ron's arm away and storming off.

"'Don't touch me'?" Ron asked confused.

"Wait herm. Lily!" Harry called after her, praying he was wrong.

Lily turned around shocked. "You knew me this whole time?" She walked back to them. "Why were you calling me Hermione this whole time if you knew--?"

"Wait, if you're Lily…" Ron turned to Harry, "Your Lily?"

"That's just creepy Ron." Harry rolled his eyes at him and turned toward his mother. "M...Lilly, Let's go talk to McGonagall."

They headed for her office.

"_Lil? You ok?" Jane asked walking into the girls' room after her. _

"_Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Hermione asked. She quickly turned back to the mirror and tried to find a trace of her real self anywhere on Lily's face._

"_Potion back fire?" Jane asked._

"_Yeah. You know how I am with potions." Hermione shrugged nervously._

"_Hmm. Well we should get back to the guys before they start killing each other." Jane didn't seem to be buying it. _

"_Yeah." Hermione smiled trying to hide her nervousness._ Ok, so I'm in Lily Evans' world. Think, Lily. Think. _Hermione told herself calmly._

_Hermione followed Jane back to their table where James and Sirius were arguing about who knows what._

"_I really didn't need to hear that." James made a face. _

"_It's true." Sirius said in his defense. _

"_Yeah, but come on. I don't need to hear it." James looked up and saw Hermione was. "Hey, Lil. You ok?" He seemed like a completely different person than he had when he was in their time, or even seconds ago to Sirius. The girls took their seats again. _

"_Now, what are you two bickering about?" Jane asked, moving closer to Sirius; who took the hint and put his arm around her, to James' obvious disapproval._

"_James here says the Cannons are bound to take the cup next year. But anyone with half a brain knows it'll be--" Sirius explained getting riled up again._

"_The Irish" Hermione finished simply and started sipping her butterbeer._

"_The Irish? Honey, we all know you love the underdog but, come on Lil. The Irish? They haven't won a game in two seasons." James seemed more intrigued that he was actually discussing Quiddich with Lily then that Hermione had actually told him who might win then and would win about fifteen years. _

"_Hey, third season's the charm." Hermione smiled, trying to play it off, which just caused them to laugh. James kissed her cheek softly, which surprised Hermione; more that he was that open about them and not that it was so sweet. She could feel the heat rush to her face. _


End file.
